Soliloquy
by Kaxel the Burninator
Summary: Sequel to Long Ago AxelxSaix


It had only taken two weeks. In two weeks, Axel had completely integrated himself into the "social circle" of Nobodies. He and Xigbar had become the Duo of Doom, plaguing the Castle with morbidly humorous pranks and traps. Xaldin elated in the fact that he'd found another being that enjoyed stabbing things as much as he did; the two were inseparable on the training grounds.

And I remained the outsider, my contact with the Organization limited to intellectual discussions with Xemnas in the library and the occasional game of chess with Zexion. More often than not, I was given the task of distributing assignments, for which I was lovingly deemed "Superior's Pet" by my peers.

Axel paid me no mind, and after the initial shock of having to confront him every morning at breakfast, I returned the favor. I dispatched him on missions with a coldness that could only come through lost love.

"Seven." A familiar voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Superior?" I closed the romance book I'd been reading and wiped the sadly introspective look from my face.

Xemnas took a seat beside me on the sofa, a wry smile twitching the corners of his mouth. "Explain to me why you have read almost every romantic novel in this library."

I blinked and glanced down to my book, which was so uniquely titled _Passion by the Sea_.

Swallowing hard, I inconspicuously slid my hand over the cliché cover before the Superior had a chance to see it. "I have read all of the other material."

Xemnas smirked and made sure he caught my gaze before waving the subject away. "I came to tell you that we have made a breakthrough."

"A breakthrough?" I asked, apprehensive of his sly tone of voice.

He nodded slowly. "Four and Six have discovered a being that would make a superb addition to our ranks."

"I cannot begin to convey my interest." I replied dryly, wishing the sardonic man would take his leave.

"I thought it best to send Eight," I winced, "to retrieve him, since Nine will rule over water." Xemnas studied my face closely, watching for an expression like a scientist watches for a chemical reaction.

I gave him no such satisfaction. "A wise choice. Shall I inform him?"

The Superior leaned toward me on the sofa. "I was hoping that you would accompany him."

Shivering, I stood quickly, accidentally knocking the book onto the floor. _Passion by the Sea_ skittered across the white marble, hitting the leg of a chair and coming to rest underneath a table.

"You know I cannot accept."

"I know that you will." His face had frozen into a mask of stone and ice. Whether this was a test or not, I had no choice but to obey my orders.

I inclined my head stiffly. "Very well."

Xemnas smiled approvingly, satisfactorily, and handed me a thin, white slip of paper. The gesture was painfully memorable and a pang of what might have been regret knotted my stomach. I took the paper and he departed via darkness portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Looking up at me, helpless, terrified; his green eyes were clouding over with swirling darkness. He grabbed at my hand, but it offered no warmth, no comfort. I could say nothing as the Heartless worked, drawing out the glowing heart as both of us watched in horror. _

_He looked up at me, pleading, and his lips parted._

_"Are you going to move?" _

I twitched and retracted my hand. "What?"

"Are you ever going to move, Seven? You've been staring at the wall for the better part of an hour." Zexion replied irritably, tapping his gloved fingers on the arm of his chair.

I looked blankly at the chess board, blinking rapidly. "Of course." Arbitrarily, I moved a pawn forward.

Six captured it neatly. "Is something bothering you?"

I gritted my teeth and tried not to imagine the six smug Nobodies sitting on their thrones and observing as Ela transformed into one of them.

"It's nothing." If I'd meant it to be a pun, maybe the mood would have been lighter.

Zexion hid a frown, crossing his arms. "You and Eight are to capture Nine, correct?"

"Correct."

"When were you planning on accomplishing this?"

"Eight is in the training grounds with Two. I do not wish to disturb them."

Six shook his head. "Seven, it was a mistake for the Superior to match you with him. Let it be known that the rest of us had no part in it."

I cleared my throat. Zexion had never shown me a hint of friendliness, and I wondered why he was starting then. "It is no matter. We will turn the being and leave."

"Sometimes I hear you at night." Six admitted, averting his gaze. I both welcomed and loathed his piteous tone. "Our rooms are adjacent, and these walls are anything but soundproof."

Zexion must have had some sort of point to make; a calculating man like him would never put himself or another in such an awkward position without a dire purpose.

"You know very well what happened on the island. I will not deny that this mission will be difficult, but it is not impossible." I stood and nodded respectfully. "I am afraid we will have to finish our game later."

Upon leaving the room, I felt strangely lighter. Our conversation had been hardly a confession on either side, but knew that an understanding had been formed. And I took any allies I could make.

I made my way to the training grounds, passing Three silently in the hall. He gave me his usual greeting; a smirk and a jostle.

Eight and Two were having quite a time, it seemed. They were taking turns throwing rocks into the air while the other shot and destroyed them with his respective weapon.

I stood on the sidelines for a while, watching the antics with a faint smile, until Two noticed me out of the corner of his eye. He dropped the rock and jogged over to where I was.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was time for your obedience training already. We'll go play somewhere else." Xigbar sneered and laughed.

I bit my tongue, wanting with my entire being to impale the sniper on my claymore. He saw that he would get no reaction from me and scoffed, proceeding to the door.

"Eight." I caught the redhead's arm as he strolled past me.

He stopped and cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"I have a mission for you." I said, rigid. I produced the white paper and gave it to him with shaking hands, which he noted.

Axel skimmed over the paper, stopping abruptly at the bottom. I knew what he was reading.

_Due to your inexperience, you will be accompanied by Seven._

He looked up at me and, for a moment, I could see a hint of what might have been fear, but it was soon masked with defiance. The gesture, again, was painfully memorable.

"I don't need any help converting a pathetic human." He spat, pocketing the paper. "And certainly not from you."

I shrugged. "It is not your choice, nor is it mine."

He tried his "I-won't-take-shit-from-you" glare on me, but it bounced off of steel nerves and dissipated. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head and sighed. "Fine."

I almost smiled, but caught myself. He reminded me of a small child vying for his own way. Creating a darkness portal, I stepped aside and beckoned him enter it.

Making sure to avoid eye contact, he walked into it loftily. I made to follow suit, but something told me that I should turn around.

I wish that I hadn't, for over my shoulder I saw Xemnas, leaning against a wall and grinning.


End file.
